


Menottes

by Voirloup



Series: Journal de Bord [15]
Category: One Piece
Genre: And the others just can't anymore, Défi de L'Enfer de Dante, Friendship, Luffy Being Luffy, Nakamaship, Other, Somewhere In The Timeline, Somewhere Post-Canon and Canon, They want peace for an hour, casual life
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26967310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voirloup/pseuds/Voirloup
Summary: Luffy est... Luffy.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates
Series: Journal de Bord [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828456
Comments: 12
Kudos: 7





	Menottes

Ils avaient beau avoir l’habitude de Luffy, des fois ils n’avaient qu’une envie, c’était l’attacher au mât pour qu’il se tienne à carreaux quelques minutes, voire heures. 

Aujourd’hui était l’un de ses jours. 

Avoir un hyperactif sur le bateau était une chose que beaucoup d’équipages pouvaient redouter. Mais eux ça allait, parce qu’avec leur nombre restreint il y avait toujours quelque chose à faire, même pour un gars comme Luffy qui était principalement maladroit. Ou pas délicat pour un sou. 

Mais y avait des jours où le soleil était haut dans le ciel, où le vent était calme et que les aventures étaient assez loin d’eux pour quelques jours. Et c’était ces moments-là étaient les pires pour les StrawHat. 

Oh ils aimaient leur capitaine. Mais dieu ils pouvaient pas toujours accepter ses conneries. 

Le fait de voler les affaires de Brook pour faire un défiler de mode était une raison suffisante pour le clouer au mât avec les menottes de granit-marin qu’ils avaient dans la cale. 

Ouais. Juste une heure de calme. C’était tout ce qu’ils demandaient pensa Zoro en regardant son capitaine faire la flaque aux côtés d’un Chopper compatissant.

**Author's Note:**

> Défis -  
> Prompts Si tu l'oses n°327. Menottes   
> \+ qui est ce écrire sur un perso hyperactif


End file.
